


Zeus

by StarryNighty



Category: Night Hunter (2018), The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Damn, I forgot to upload this one from Sept. 1, 2019Summary: Plot-what-plot. Written for my girl @titty-teeteeWarnings: 18+ ONLY! SMUT, dubious consent
Relationships: Lance Tucker/Black Female Reader, Lance Tucker/Black Reader, Lance Tucker/Reader, Walter Marshall/Black Female Reader, Walter Marshall/Black Reader, Walter Marshall/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Explicit Stories





	1. Chapter 1

**H** e stepped through your front door in a loose-fitting white shirt and navy tracksuit pants. The smell of plastic mats and some woody aftershave hit you first. The disdainful shift in his glare hit you second. Somehow he had tracked you down even through your brush offs. You assumed he would have forgotten about you. It had been a one night stand and anyway, you weren’t his type and he was far from your type too. As he walked in, his razor-sharp jawline pulled up high defiantly. He cut his blue eyes over the soft curvy outline of your breasts and waist through your tank top.

“Why’ve you been dodging me?” he asked.

His hand barely touched the door but with the flick of a few fingers, he slammed it behind him. The sense of dread you tried to ignore pushed up anyway. He put you on edge last time, and even with his slicked-back brown hair and handsome face, this time was no different.

“I wasn’t,” you said.

With the muted light of the hall, he suddenly couldn’t take his eyes off the brown shine of your naked shoulders. But the same light hardened around his eyes, it cast a gray shadow over blue while a curl of contempt pulled at the corners of his mouth. 

“Now that’s a fuckin’ lie.” his eyebrows arched high as he spoke, the smugness was coming on thick.

He dropped his head, narrowed his focus on your breasts. Conceitedly, the straight shouldered dick-head kicked his thighs out as he backed you up against the wall. But you were confident too, though short so you popped out your shoulders and rebelliously stuck out your chin.

“Baby girl,” he crooned in that low knowing voice that seemed to draw you back in.

You didn’t back down until he looked you in the eyes. You were always the one who looked away first. Unable to come up with an excuse you just stared at the dimple in his chin. Your shoulders slumped with your failing tenacity as he stood there fixated on your face. Your ass swiped the wall as your hips rolled, imperceptible to most but to Lance, ya he knew what that meant. You were wet. The small attentive graze of his hand from the edge of your tight curls to your chin brought your eyes back to him.

He must have sensed it, Lance flashed that half-moon cocky smile that never went to his eyes. His gaze rocked back and forth over the budding dampness of your cheeks. His smile faded giving way to the smoothness of his face.

“I don’t like to be ignored,” said Lance and stared you down.

“Listen-“ you began softly as Lance kicked a leg out then leaned against the wall with his palms flat over the sides of your head. He braced there crowding and towering over your short stature as he stared down at you daring you to lie again. 

“I’ve been busy-“

He hunched over to look you square in the face, his hands sliding down the wall a bit. “Are you trying to make me mad?” he drawled. “I don’t like to be fucked with.”

His competitive cool eyes dropped to your mouth then flicked back to meet your worried expression.

“I don’t like it when you do that,” he said then licked his lower lip. “And you’re not gonna like what comes next.”

“You gotta go,“ you said, suddenly aware of just how close he really was to you. You moved to walk away but his left hand spread across your stomach and pushed you lightly back against the wall.

"You think you have a choice?” he said indifferently and stared at you through half-closed eyes.

The hand on your stomach immediately snaked under your shirt and down the front of your pants. You grabbed his wrist, but it hardly deterred him when he slid a few fingers between your thick thighs and up into your slit.

You gasped as he writhed thick fingers around your clit with the slick of your cunt. “That’s what I thought, angel.” his voice deep, wanting–pushed a few fingers into you easily.

You wanted to talk back, to say anything that would make it at least harder for him to have you. But you don’t. Instead, wrapped your arms around his neck and start licking his Adam’s apple. You gently dragged your teeth along the stubble of his skin sucking and kissing your way to the pressure point below his ear.

He slowly pressed his fingers into you, throwing his head back as you sucked his neck. He needed you as much as you needed him.

“I can do what I want,” he said with a rasp then jerked his hands from your pants. “You belong to me, now.”

You couldn’t stand the way he popped his gum, but here you are on your couch with his tongue trailing deep into your pussy. His mouth encased you, sucked and licked the soft folds until you rocked and jerked away underneath him. He would pull you back to him then by the hook of his hands at the crux of your hip and thigh while he slowly fucked your pussy with his tongue.

Your eyes rolled back in ecstasy hitching your breath in your chest with every flick of his tongue to the point you felt like you would burst.

Sweat dripped from your breasts, it rolled down to the hot skin of your side as you surged from the building orgasm. Your head cleared for a moment to the added sensation of him sucking up your clit with his lips and holding it gently between his teeth. You looked down in a gasp as he began to flick over it with his tongue. Your chest shuddered as your head fell back and in your mind, you could have sworn you saw a hint of a smile on his lips.

His tongue and lips smooth over your clit again. Swirling it into his mouth. That was it, the spot you were hoping for-and in one quick motion you bucked your hips to his relentless lick. You continued to rub yourself against his mouth-quicker and more urgently until you feel the pop of your orgasm.

Your heady breaths still puffed out around shaky full lips when you felt him. Lance sank in the head of his cock, the tightness of you resisted at first but he kept going. “That’s right angel, take it all in.” 

Lance leaned over you, stretched you with his width as he tightened his grip on your shins. He brought your legs high and spread them wide, splitting you open to him and burying his cock even deeper. Without much thought to your comfort, he began to set a feral pace.

He made you take his weight along with the depth of his thrusts. “Fuck you feel so fuckin’ good around me,“ he grunted.

The sweat on your body made him slip from his hold then he grabbed up your wrists instead and stretched your arms above you burying your face in his chest. “This dripping wet cunt?” he asked as he pounded you into the couch. “Who’s the reason this little angle cunt is dripping for?”

You stuttered for a moment, some misplaced words fumbled from your mouth as you tried to form words. It was a long enough pause for him to get annoyed. He tore his left hand from your wrist and wrapped his hand around your throat and squeezed hard. The familiar savage sensation began to add to the layers of another orgasm. Wrong and hedonistic, it had you clenched around his cock.

“Lance!” you shouted as he fucked you harder.

His eyes darkened, and grabbed you by the edge of your jaw and brought his face in close to yours. “Who?” he asked accusingly.

Fucking insane egotistical shit, “Zeus!” you shrieked out, but hell could he fuck!

He locked in focus on you, dragged his hand from your jaw back to your neck. You held his wrist weakly and soon your vision became smoky under the strain of his squeeze. It was hard–unrestrained and it became your driving force to cum. The fear crossed your mind that maybe he wouldn’t stop. Your head became light from the lack of air, his face fuzzy as you tried to blink it away. You are so close to cumming. Lance’s cock was buried so deep inside you -rubbing your clit with his pelvis that you didn’t care how tight his grip could get.

“You wanna cum, angel? Cum all over this gold cock?” Your eyes burned. The fear set in. You tried to draw a breath. The thought of whether he would let go was overpowered by the best orgasm you have had all month.

The shiny bright streaks in your vision transported you through the rush of bliss. And just when you tried to suck in air he let you breathe. The cool air hit your lungs and your senses come alive again to the sound of his groaning voice. “I’m gonna cum in this pussy.”

You come crashing back to your senses fully and you couldn’t believe your ears. You tried to push at his chest and wiggle away but his thrust became all the more brutal. Bottoming out and knocking at your cervix—he wasn’t going to stop.

You looked up at him, concern was plastered all over your face about the after. “Fuck you-you like when I take what I want.” He stared straight back at you. “I’m going to fucking fill you up,”

His head tossed back, his hips stuttered as he came in you. A whine of pleasure pulled from his lungs as he kept knocking against you in stilted thrusts. He was milking himself, in you, and made sure you had every drop.

His body went limp and put his whole weight on you while he lay in the aftermath of his orgasm. You pushed his arm out of your face, began to come up for air around the breadth of his chest as you pulled yourself up higher towards his face.

For a moment as you looked over the peace he had found in you. There was a lingering feeling of appreciation you too found in him.

You kissed near the corner of his mouth. Lance’s head popped up, he looked you in the eyes the stillness that was there was replaced with scorn. He got off you like he couldn’t believe you just did that.

You laid there and watched him quickly start to dress. He glanced at you, one filled with doubt and insensitivity.

Lance pulled on the wrinkled white t-shirt, tugged at it like he was mad. “I’m not your fucking boyfriend, angel,” he said then turned and walked out of your home.


	2. Zeus pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: dark!Lance Tucker x Black!Reader x Walter Marshall  
> Summary: Continuation of a request from @titty-teetee.  
> Warnings: 18+ ONLY! SMUT, dubious consent/non-con, anal, language, possible triggering situations, violence. This is a dark story, so proceed with caution.

The phone chimed with a message. You pulled it out yet again. Another text from Lance flashed over the lock screen.

 _Answer me_.

This man begged crudely and didn’t take no for an answer, even if it was him that brought on the hurt. Finding him with his head buried in the pussy of a blonde would do that. An agitated huff later you stuffed the phone back into your desk drawer.

 _Fuck him_ , you thought and continued to stare at the computer screen.

You read over pages of analytic statistics with him still in your thoughts. Complied efficiently you began to log variables that lead to an ultimate conclusion, the accused was guilty.

Sterile walls, clinical procedures almost felt like a home away from home by now. Three years in and your place in the office was cemented with your skills. Scientist, sometimes engineer when it came to collecting samples, you were talented in the field of forensic analysts.

But for all your brains, Lance Tucker was never off your radar. He goaded you, abused the time he had with you, and yet you kept going back.

Not this time, you promised.

“Where are my results?” grumbled a voice from the doorway.

Deep, unreserved contempt for time, Walter Marshall stood, with his big arms crossed over his chest staring daggers at your colleague.

Richard stumbled through his paperwork. “I—I sent over the report, at least the first part Det-“

“Then why am I here?” Marshall retorted shortly.

“They aren’t finished.” You pointed out and focused your attention back on the screen.

“Then get them finished.” He said.

Your eyes slid back to Marshall.

“Doesn’t work that way Marshall.” You replied flatly. “I’ve got the stats right here, and I will be finished with them when I am finished.”

Marshall’s stony face split, it softened into a warm smile. The big toughy slid a grin through his scruff.

That was better, you thought. Marshall was a grump to most, but toward you, he made an exception.

Walter pushed off the door frame. “And what about that dinner later?” he asked as he approached your work station.

He yawned, stretched and popped his neck as he rested his hands on the clean surface.

“Sure you can stay up for that?” you chuckled under your breath.

Within a few keystrokes you completed the final readouts of the report. At the same moment you hopped off the swivel stool, toward the printer, your phone chimed.

“I can make an exception for you,” he insisted, when you turned back around his slate blue eyes were on the desk drawer. 

“Is it still that asshole?” he asked, the contemptuous glare returned.

You shrugged, nodded lightly. “Most likely.” You said and pushed the papers toward him.

“Need help with that?” Marshall asked while taking the papers.

You thought about it. But a few seconds later you shook your head ‘no’ and sat back down.

“He’ll get his one way or another.” You added and turned back to the work ahead.

Marshall stood there; he glanced at the results and sighed. He sat the papers on the desk and walked around to your seat.

As he leaned against the desk, arms folded, he stared down at you. “I think we both deserve a break.” He said softly. “Dinner at Khia’s in a few hours?”

You broke away from the screen and looked up at the large man with ruffled dark hair.

“Sure.” You said and added a small smile.

* * *

The night was cool, the sky clear with stars beginning to pop out within a blanket of blue and black as the day receded into evening. The phone in your pocket chimed again and then once more. Half way from the building and your car you stopped.

“What do you want?” you said and started walking again.

“Angel. About time you answered.” Said Lance in a thick sarcastic tone.

“Stop calling me, stop texting me. We were never together. Why don’t you go back to that girl and bother her?” you bit off and popped the locks on your car.

“It’s not over-“

“It never began!” you hissed through the phone.

“You belong to me.” He shouted back.

You held the phone back cringing at the volume of his voice and the outright audacity of his ego.

“Lance, take all that training and bend over and lick your own asshole.”

You hung up on him mid sentence and opened the back driver’s side door, tossed in your jacket.

Once you get in behind the steering wheel, you sit with a strange lonely feeling creeping in, your mind begins to wander. Blank eyes stare at the trees with their leaves dancing in the wind. 

You accept it.

Lance is worthless.

* * *

He hated those pants. Navy blue, tight in the ass and thighs, walking like you wanted to get fucked. That wild head of hair he loved to bury his nose in was pulled back tight. High on the crown of your head making you look imperious as you strode.

He stared at you and his thoughts stalled out. He wanted to be angry, maybe even vengeful but this was his fault.

Lance leered at you from across the street. He was lucky it was dark, his red sweat joggers stood out like a sore thumb. And the night shielded him enough to casually watch you without pulling much attention.

It wasn’t as if this was new.

No, he didn’t leave much to chance.

Consistency was his motto in life, and so it was with you too.

Even if you were now seating across from another.

Lance’s gaze shifted to the man. _Jesus he was huge. Probably some pussy with a fetish for being spanked_. He mused.

No matter. Once you were alone again with him you would remember what you had to offer him.

And what Lance had to offer for you.

* * *

“Bacon cheeseburger, everything on it, extra bacon.” Barked Marshall toward the waiter.

You eyed him playfully at his demeanor. “Relax. It’s just food.” You said and looked up to the young man.

“I’ll have the same, no onions though.” You asked with a smile.

You grabbed Marshall’s menu and gathered it with yours and handed it to the man.

“No onions for me as well.” Marshall added.

The waiter wrote down the order, the addition and left quickly.

“I plan on kissing you.” said Marshall under his breath.

“All over.”

After dinner and a quiet drive later. 

You walked into Marshall’s house, bare walls, a few boxes at the entryway caught your eye. He shut the door behind him and followed you to the living room.

More boxes. It wasn’t messy, just un-lived in. A little art work here too, though you imagined that watercolor print of the ocean hanging above the mantle might have come with the house.

“Are you moving?” you asked and turned around back to him. Marshall gave the stacks of half open boxes a glance before walking toward you.

“I never unpacked,” he said with a shrug.

You took a step back with his every step forward. “That’s saying a lot.” You chuckled.

“Don’t analyze me,” he drawled slowly.

His presence was heavy in front of you. Tall man, large frame with blue eyes darkened by the cheap lamp in the corner.

He wanted you. 

His hands traveled from your hips to your breasts without much resistance from you. 

The hardest working detective in your office worked his hands over your shoulders and to your neck pulling you closer to him.

Your knuckles glided over the fuzziness of his long beard just before he kissed you.

Sometimes these tender moments between colleagues were the best. A few one night stands, a heated tryst in the supply closet was the closest thing you had to a relationship. Marshall’s consistency was null, passion high but the thrive to need more left you reeling. 

You kept him at a distance as much as he did the same.

But lately, with his lingering in your office, and tonight the dinner date.

Marshall’s hands rubbed down your slick cotton shirt and pulled it up by the hem. Tonight he needed more and so did you.

And you let him peel every stitch of clothing off your body. 

Laying down on the couch, spread open for him Marshall dove for your center. Scratching beard against sensitive skin, his wide tongue licked long along your slit. Large hands held your thighs apart as he sucked your clit. 

Messy, dark tendrils became entangled in your fingers urging him to lick quicker, to suck harder. That soft nose nudged against your clit, his lips sometimes teeth nibbled your folds. 

“Marshall!” you gasped as his tongue dipped in and tasted your center.

Long fingers hold you open as he dove deeper licking you up. “Need more?” he asked with his lips still suckling you.

You nodded furiously, his mouth latched onto your clit. Damp hands keep you still as the moment closed in. The gyrate of your hips matched his rhythmed lapping. So close, you chanted. Heat, the delicious pain of nearing the edge and the moment it popped you can’t help but shout. Marshall’s hands glided up your body as he continued to fuck you harder with his tongue.

Half still in the decline of your orgasm he leaned back on his knees, quickly he took off his thick sweater, he stood and pulled off his pants. Burning eyes locked onto your wanton figure squirming on the couch awaiting his return you smiled cooly. 

His warm body fell back on you. Wet with you, his lips pressed on to your mouth slide down your jaw at the same moment he entered you. 

“Fuck!” you moaned into his beard, your arms wrapped around his neck, pulled him closer.

His wide shoulder bumped your chin in with his pumps. Faster and quicker Marshall began to thump into you. 

Not a big talker usually, but now. The sounds he made while inside of you sent shivers down your open legs. 

“Take it-” he groaned.

Marshall’s hips stalled, he pushed his hips in closer and began to grind into you. Slow, languid thrusts nudged your clit and you go wetter. 

Body hot, burning up you tense up with another orgasm. 

“I’m going-” his voice cracks. “..in you”

You hold him tighter just as he wrapped his arms around you hard. He grinded his hips against yours sloppily, buried his cock to the hilt until he stilled, spilling into you.

* * *

Who doesn’t make sure their curtains are completely shut?

“Asshole.” Lance whispered.

Lance stood between thick thorny bushes and a window. He cast his eyes back to the street. No one was there, no one would ever know he was here. 

He turned his focus back to the people beyond the fabric. A sliver of yellow light splintered from his eyebrow to his chin.

Your legs were open, he could see everything you once offered him. 

_You would again_.

The couch dipped as the large piece of shit clambered on top of you. He could do better, Lance thought, he knew how you loved it.

He brushed his hands across his tracksuit pants, dick chubbed, he wondered if you missed him as much as he longed for you.

 _You would again_.

Lance watched you wrap your arms around the man’s neck. How gentle you were with him, softly caressing his hair before kissing him.

Lance’s heart began to race. 

You did that once for him. Just the once. But he was so far removed from intimacy he couldn’t stand to be touched in that way. Maybe he should have let you.

 _You would again_.

Lance squeezed the head of his cock, stepped closer until his nose hit the window. Mesmerized by the scene Lance began to stroke through his pants. You looked so vulnerable, open and waiting.

The man pulled you closer. Lance’s hand stilled suddenly. You were going to let that man cum in you. 

His hand dropped the moment the two of you stopped moving. You kissed that man on the lips as he held your face in his hands. 

Lance looked away. Every part of you was his.

 _And you would be again_.

* * *

Like clockwork, Marshall was up before dawn in time for some hot black coffee and his laptop. 

He was a creature of habit. The world was a filthy place. Not that he had much to fear of it. He was a man. 

Marshall clicked through his apps and pulled up the video feed.

But he still protected his home. His job often brought unwanted attention. The shit sometimes followed him home. 

The flicked through the feeds from the back of his house, the garage, the front door. He was about to click off when he saw a shadow. A few feet from his door a man stepped into the frame. Marshall put his mug down and leaned on the counter closer to the laptop.

The asshole didn’t even bother to cover his face.

Marshall clicked to the next angle of his front yard. The man walked to the nearest living room window. 

In his gut he already knew what the man was watching.

Within the dark, he could see patchy movement, just the one arm.

Marshall’s teeth grinded as he stood up.

When the man looked back at the street he could see the man’s face clearly. Marshall took a screenshot and sent it to his phone. 

* * *

“Watch the carbs, getting heavy in the tank.” barked Lance.

“And if you’re late again Tera you’re going to lose your spot.” he declared. 

Lance put in his ear buds and gathered his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder.

The girl frowned, hurt in her eyes she looked down and picked up her sweats.

“And stop fucking pouting.” he swore. “You know what you signed up for.”

He leered at her, eye brows high and tight until she looked away and nodded.

Lance strode out through the double glass doors into the evening air. Head held high, shoulders straight of an athlete he hummed the song exploding into his ears.

He rounded the corner of the building toward a few cars in the strip-mall parking lot. Never the one to be on his toes, or alert, hell people had to watch out for him. He walked passed a large charcoal colored pick up truck parked too closely to his drivers side door. 

“Fucking dick,” he barked, popped his trunk and slung in his duffel bag.

He slammed the lid, hard and started to step away when he felt a pinch at the back of his neck. The motion was quick, absolute, when he was yanked back and his face shoved onto the surface of the cool metal.

Lance struggled back but couldn’t move. The person moved to his side. One blue eye peered up at the figure. 

“What the fuck’s this!” Lance yelled and tried to push up with his hands. 

The man grabbed Lance by the crown of his hair and slammed his face back onto the surface. This time blood split from his lip, it gushed across the milky surface of his fresh wax.

“I saw you.” Marshall growled.

He jerked Lance back up, wrapped his large arm around his neck and pulled him in between the truck and the car.

Marshall twisted him around, grabbed him by his cotton collar and punched him in this nose. 

Lance buckled like a folding chair to the ground. He reached for his car but Marshall stepped back and kicked him in the chin.

Lance landed on his back, laid out almost limp and dizzy with pain. 

Marshall stood over, straddled his chest and pointed down at him.

“Come near her again,” he threatened, “I’ll do worse.”

Lance came too, he wiped the blood dripping from his lip and looked up at Marshall.

“Her-” groaned Lance and sat up. “Her pussy tasted like heaven didn’t?” he chided with a mouth full of blood.

Lance’s words were enough to send Marshall into a blind rage. He hit him, each punch landed harder than the one before. 

* * *

Work was behind you now. Ready to settle in on the couch for an evening of ice cream and television you stretched out over the cushions. In nothing but a long tee shirt, your trusty fuzzy socks you flicked through the streaming apps trying to decide which show to catch up on.

You settled on fantasy. And just when the opening began your phone rang. Your eyes shifted to the coffee table your bowl of ice cream sat on. Marshall’s name popped up and you immediately hit pause and answered it.

“Hey you,” he said, and you smiled.

“Hi,” 

“So tonight I have this giant pizza. I don’t think I can eat all of this by myself.”

You sat up, put your feet on the ground and listened to his voice, smooth, deep and you remembered the night before.

“Oh ya?” you asked biting your bottom lip.

“Let’s say I co-” 

A knock at your front door distracted you from his words. 

“Hold on,” you butted in and he fell silent. “There’s someone at my door.” you added and sat the phone down. You could hear Marshall’s voice, mumbling but you figured it was his over cautious, super protective instructions not to answer it at this hour.

You walked from the living room, to the entryway and opened the door a crack.

A tall man, lean, with a dirty white shirt and blue tracksuit pants had his back to you. 

“Lance?” you said softly, your eyes narrowed at the back of his head. “Why the fuck are you here?”

When he turned and the front porch light hit his face your words faltered. Dried blood around his mouth and trailed down to his neck and absorbed into the collar of his shirt. 

Blue eyes, now black, stared you down. He stepped forward and you began to shut the door. 

Lance hit the door pushing you back into the house. You ran back to the door and pressed your whole weight against it. But it wasn’t enough. He forced his way in, one hand grabbed around the door and latched on to the back of your head.

He pulled you back, stepped in and slammed the door behind him.

“You stupid, fucking, bitch,” he roared and began to drag you. 

You scrambled across the floor, tried to stand only to fall back on your knees. Scratching, punching where you could it didn’t seem to phase Lance because he reached down wrapped his arm around your waist and snapped you up.

“I can’t stand you!” you yelled, and tried to scratch his face.

Lance pushed you against the wall. Pressed his weight into your body so hard it crushed the wind out of your lungs. He put his arm across your throat, the other he hatefully fisted your jaw.

“Oh, you’re gonna have to prove it angel.” he sneered.

Dry blood flaked down to your face as he tried to kiss you. With effort, dizzy with shock you managed to wiggle a hand free between your bodies and punched him in the eye socket.

Lance dipped back, head bowed, held his face where you had landed the blow. 

A few seconds passed, looking as deranged as he sounded he glared at you over his eye brows.

“I’m going to hurt you.” he said.

Lance was still close, he curled his arm, pulled it back and hit you in the stomach. When you crumbled to the floor in a heap of gasps and shock he took a step back. Crawling on all fours away from him, you tried to catch air as you scrapped at the wooden floor.

You didn’t get far. Lance landed on top of you. He tore at your panties, felt the shuffling of his body as he shifted his pants down.

Still panting for a full breath that eluded you Lance put his whole body on you, pushed your legs apart and flattened you to the ground.

He fisted your hair, pulled your neck so far back you thought it would break.

“..make you cry.” he hissed into your ear.

You didn’t feel him at first. His high pitched moans flooded into your psyche. You blinked back tears as his motions became erratic at first. Pushing and jabbing at your entrance, the realization he was trying to get hard made you start to laugh hysterically.

Your giggles were cut short when Lance slammed your face on to the floor. 

“Not going to be laughing for long,” he promised. 

You felt his hand spread your ass open. Heard him spit into his hand and began to rub your tight hole. 

“Stop!” you growled and began to twist your body away from his attention. 

He chuckled, his lips close to your, he held you down by your hair and began to push passed the tight ring. 

Your eyes bulged as tears slid out around them.

“Told you,” he grunted.

His hips slapped against your ass. “Fucking, stupid, slut,” he moaned. Your hands went behind you in effort to stop or lessen his impact into you. 

“This is all you’re good for now isn’t it?” he sniveled and grabbed one of your wrists and twisted up your back.

“Lanc-” you croaked.

He tutted with the click of his tongue. His lips kissed the shell of your ear. 

“You know who I am.”

You tried to shake your head, deny him any satisfaction by keeping your mouth shut. But with your silence Lance fucked you harder. Pointed thrusts felt like he was splitting you in half.

“Say it,” he threatened.

You couldn’t take it much longer. Your sobs bellowed out of your mouth and with it the name he loved.

“Zeus!” you screamed.

As soon as the word fell from your lips a heaviness pressed in on you. Lances moans, his groans turned into something else. 

And then coldness, his body was gone and the sound of shuffling behind you turned your attention.

Marshall, pale with anger, his lips more than a slit had Lance by the neck. Naked from the waist down Lance tried to fight back. He hit Marshall in the face, the stomach, and then kneed him in the groin.

Marshall released him. He doubled over and began to retch.

Your eyes shifted to Lance, he pulled up his pants, gave you a lingering glare and ran out of the house.

* * *

> **_In other news. Famed Gold and Silver medalist Lance Tucker was found dead in muddy waters of Outsider Creek this afternoon. First responders indicated that it might have been suicide_.**

The man next to you slung his arm over the top of the couch. You sighed and looked over at him.

Marshall side-eyed you for a moment before fully turning to you.

“Are you sad about that?” he asked.

You shook your head, squeezed his thigh and snuggled in closer to his chest.

> _**However there appears to be evidence of the contrary.** _

“Nobody is going to miss him,” you said, placing a kiss on his chin.

Marshall held your face with his hand, he nuzzled his nose against yours before kissing you deeply.

> **_Local officials are investigating, though there is little to go on in discovering what happened to the Olympian._ **


End file.
